


When Lies Become The Truth

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Loki has always been the God of Mischief and Lies. So what happens when he meets someone who can see through his lies? And what will he do when he learns she is promised to another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on the backstory of Sigyn and Loki.

Clouds hung low in the skies above Asgard and the gloom they brought with them had transplanted itself into dispositions of the people. Most stayed indoors, hiding themselves from the imminent rain. Of course, there was an exception. In one of the palace courtyards, a young girl ran barefoot through the grass, arms outstretched, waiting for the rain to fall. She spun and laughed and danced until she felt the first drops of water hit her skin. Giggling, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The rain splashed down upon her; slowly first, then faster and faster.

"Sigyn!" a voice called loudly. The girl opened her eyes to see her mother glaring at her reproachfully. "Come in out of that rain this instant!" Sigyn frowned and looked back to the sky. Days like this were her favorite on Asgard. Her mother had brought her here when she was still very young. It was an honor bestowed upon them by Odin after her father had died in the war with the frost giants. To most, living in the palace of the Allfather would be a dream come true. It certainly had been to her mother. The people here were friendly and called them both "m'lady." The days were almost always sunny and warm. Still, Sigyn never truly felt at home among the gilded halls of the golden palace. Their home on Vanaheim had been much more modest and without the grandeur they had found here. But on days like this, when the rain fell in sheets it brought back one of the only memories she had of her father and her home world. There had been a particularly heavy rain and, rather than run from it, her father had insisted upon going outside to play. He had chased her around the fields behind their home until they were both soaked to the bone with sore stomachs from laughing. Her mother had scolded her on that day too.

"Sigyn! I will not tell you again!" Her mother's voice snapped her back from her memory.

"Coming, Mother," she mumbled. She slowly trudged into the hall and allowed her mother to fuss over her. They began walking back to their chambers as the rain picked up. Her mother droned on about station and what she deemed "appropriate behavior" and Sigyn nodded mutely, barely paying her any attention. As they rounded the corner past the stables, Sigyn heard a noise. She stopped and looked for the source. Out of the stables and into the pouring rain tumbled a boy. His face was smeared with blood and his raven hair was matted to his head. He looked up, frantic for help, and his eyes caught Sigyn's. They held anger, desperation, and, most of all, fear. She wondered what he could be so afraid of. The answer came in the form of another boy. He strode from the stable, staring down at the figure in the mud. The second boy was much larger than the first with light blonde hair and an arrogance that permeated the air.

"Brother, please, no more," the boy in the mud pleaded, pushing himself up on to his knees. His plea was met with a hard kick to the ribs. Coughing, the dark boy fell again and it was all that Sigyn’s heart could bear. She tore off across the yard, bare feet slapping the wet ground and ignoring the cries of her mother behind her. The older boy pulled back his fist to deliver another blow, and as he began to swing, Sigyn reached him. She caught him by the wrist and locked her eyes with his.

"Leave him alone," she growled. She may have been small for her age but that didn't stop the blonde-haired bully from flinching. 

"Take your hands off of me!" he shouted, trying to wrench his arm free. The shock on his face was apparent. Clearly he wasn’t used to being spoken to like this. “This is my brother. I never meant him any harm. We were only-“

"You're lying," Sigyn retorted curtly, holding tight to his wrist. "You wanted to hurt him. To make him suffer. All because you’re jealous. You’re jealous that your mother is teaching him magic and not you." She released his wrist and he stumbled back, looking bewildered. 

"Do you know to whom you speak?" he yelled. "I am the son of-"

"Odin," Sigyn finished. "I know who you are, Thor. Now leave before I go and tell the Allfather how shamefully his son treats his own blood." Thor sputtered at her for a moment before steeling himself, tilting his chin to the air, and walking away. Smirking, Sigyn turned her attention to the other boy. He was still on the ground, looking up at her with his mouth agape.

"No one but Mother has ever spoken to Thor that way," he whispered. Sigyn smiled at him.

"Well it seems long past due," she replied. The boy chuckled and stood, wiping the blood but not the astonished look from his face. Now that he was at his full height, Sigyn saw that he was not much shorter than his brother, but rather thinner and without the muscles Thor had clearly worked hard to define. His face was pointed with bright green eyes that made Sigyn feel like he could look right through her.

"Thank you for your help, my lady. I am Loki, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard" he proclaimed, striking his most regal stance. Sigyn giggled and curtsied. 

"I am Sigyn, my prince. I am happy to help whenever my lord might need me." She bowed her head as her mother had taught her, and turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Loki called, breaking his royal facade. "How did you know all that?" She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You knew Thor was jealous of my mother teaching me magic. How?" Her face fell and her stomach knotted. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her abilities. Her mother strictly forbid it. The prince looked her over, waiting for her answer. She chewed her lip and sighed. 

"I have a kind of magic of my own. Not one that I learned, but a gift I was born with. If I am touching the skin of another person, I can see through any lies they speak to the truth." Sigyn tore her gaze from the ground to meet the prince’s eyes. She expected to see doubt or fear, but instead she found wonder reflected back. Loki was amazed by her.

"Can you teach me?" he asked. Before Sigyn could answer, her mother stormed up to her. She pulled Sigyn behind her and turned to Loki.

"Please forgive her, my prince. She is young and knows not what she does," she apologized, pulling Sigyn into a low bow beside her. Loki struck up his regal stance again, and spoke words that had obviously been well practiced.

"Worry not, madam," he answered, his voice slightly deeper than before. "Your daughter has done me a great service today. You should be proud to have raised someone so brave and selfless. I would very much like to see her again." Sigyn stole a sideways glance and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the look of disbelief in her mother's eyes. 

"Well, I'm sure something can be arranged, my prince," she said, rising from her bow. She took Sigyn by the hand. "Come along, daughter." The pair walked away, and Sigyn took one last glance over her shoulder to see Loki smiling broadly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement looms over Loki that alters the course of his future.

Loki was awakened by a knock on his door. He slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around. Sunlight filled his chamber despite the emerald curtains being mostly drawn.

“My Prince,” a small voice called. “You’re due in the throne room soon.” He groaned to himself. His father had some sort of grand announcement to make today. All the lords and ladies of court had been summoned, as well as Loki and Thor. Loki racked his mind, trying to figure out what Odin could possibly have to pronounce. The obvious answer was that he had chosen his successor, but Loki shook the thought from his head. It was far too early for that. He and Thor were much too young for such things to be decided. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him back.

“My Prince?” the same small voice questioned. One of the palace servants poked her head cautiously inside. Her face was a mixture of fear and curiosity. _She must be bold,_ Loki thought. Most servants wouldn’t dare enter his bedchamber uninvited. He sat up and met her gaze. Shock set in and she began to stammer an apology.

“M-my Prince. I beg your pardon I only…I called out and you didn’t…I couldn’t-” He held up a hand to stop her.

“You were sent to wake the prince and you have. You may go.” She managed a small curtsey and darted from the room, shutting the door behind her. Loki rubbed his face and tossed back the covers. A royal announcement meant he must be in proper attire. He made his way to his dressing room, pulling out pieces of black and green leather. He dressed carefully; making sure each piece was where it should be. His brother had servants and dressers to help him, but Loki preferred to dress himself. He often preferred to be alone, he found.

Once everything was set to his liking, Loki made his way to the back of his dressing room for the final piece. Resting on a velvet green pillow was his golden helm. Curved horns rose from the front and it shone brightly in the light. He gently lifted it and placed it on his head. With a deep, steadying breath he began his walk to the throne room.

The walk from his chamber to the throne room was long but not unfamiliar. As children he and Thor would often race each other down the twisted hallways, letting the excitement of standing in the great hall built with every turn. Now, as centuries had passed, he found himself filling with anxiety on his path. His mind raced as he wondered what his father could be announcing. Were they at war? Was Ragnarok coming? Had the frost giants broken their treaty and attacked? Sweat broke out on his brow as he contemplated all the possibilities. He barely registered the greeting from his brother as he reached the doors of the throne room. It wasn’t until the pair was announced that Loki’s thoughts snapped back and he focused on the face he had to present.

The lords and ladies of Odin’s court lined the aisle leading up to the throne. They applauded as the princes made their way forward. Thor smiled and waved at them, reveling in the attention, but Loki remained stoic. He scanned the faces in the crowd until he spotted the only one he cared to see near the front of the room. All the fear and apprehension he had felt since waking melted away as his eyes found hers and a smile came to her lips.

Sigyn was dressed simply, as she often was, in a gown of pale sage. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back from her face and curled down her back. Golden bangles decorated her wrists and a single gold chain hung from her neck. At the end of it sat a small, deep black pendant. Loki couldn’t help but smile when he realized she’d mimicked his colors. It was subtle enough, and her choices soft enough, that most people wouldn’t pick up on it, but Loki did. He knew she had done it on purpose. It was her small way of showing support for him.

Ever since Sigyn had rescued Loki from Thor’s savagery in the stables the two had been close friends. Hardly a day of the remainder of their childhood went by that they weren’t together. Loki soon found that her intellect rivaled even his own and arranged for her to have all the best tutors.

“I will not see a mind like yours go to waste,” he had said when she protested. Most of their days were spent riding across the palace grounds or exploring the interior for hidden passages. Loki taught her magic as he learned. Sigyn tried to teach him her skills in return, but they soon learned her gift was one that was inherited and not taught. As they grew, duty tried to pull them apart. Sigyn was being groomed for a place in court, and Loki for a potential place on the throne. Loki wasn’t able to court her, despite his strong desire to, until Odin chose his successor. It was a tradition he didn’t understand but had to respect, so he did. Still, the pair always managed to steal some time to spend together. Rumors swirled through the palace about the two of them. Servants called it a love story written by the gods. Sigyn blushed whenever she heard them talking. Her mother however, shooed them away and scoffed.

“Maybe if Loki becomes king I’ll consider the idea of allowing him your hand. Maybe.” Her mother had never been fond of the friendship between them, but that hardly mattered. Loki and Sigyn found themselves quite incapable of staying away from one another.

Loki kept his eyes locked on Sigyn’s as he and Thor made their way to the ornate throne where Odin sat. She must have been able to sense his nerves, because she raised her brows and mouthed _“Breathe” _as he approached. He smiled and threw a small wink at her, earning a contemptuous glare from her mother. She seized Sigyn by the elbow and shoved her to the back.

Odin the Allfather sat silently atop the golden throne. As the princes kneeled at the bottom of the stairs he thudded his scepter on the ground. The applause died and Odin rose from his seat.

“People of Asgard,” he boomed. “I have gathered you all here today for a most joyous announcement.” Everyone was still, leaning in slightly towards the throne. “As you know, I have yet to name my successor. Both of my sons have proven themselves admirable, noble and worthy contenders for the crown. But I cannot choose both sons to rule. Only one may be king. As difficult as this decision has been, I have made it. And so, on this day, I have brought you all here to bear witness. I, Odin Allfather, hereby decree…” Loki’s heart was drumming in his ears. He had convinced himself this wasn’t happening, and now that it was he could scarcely breathe. It was as though time had stopped when Odin paused. He risked a glance at Sigyn who was clutching the chain around her neck, holding her breath.

“…that my firstborn son, Thor, will be the next King of Asgard!” Cheers erupted in the hall as Odin finished. Thor lept up with Miljnor held high above his head. Loki forced himself to stand, focused on keeping his disappointment hidden. His blood felt like ice in his veins. The sound of cheering in the hall was muted by the ringing in his ears. When his brother pulled him in for an embrace he returned it halfheartedly. He managed a weak congratulations before Thor turned and ran up the stairs to their father. Loki was vaguely aware of the two of them speaking but he couldn’t make out the words. He walked to the edge of the hall and slipped out a side door, not able to stomach walking the entire length of the hall again. A voice called his name as he left but he didn’t turn back.

Once the roar of the throne room was shut safely behind him, Loki let out the breath he’d been holding. A weight pulled at his stomach as he tried to process what had just happened. Was he dreaming? Was this a trick? Was someone paying him back for something he’d done? His mind kept trying to find a way for this to be a lie, but the heavy feeling in his gut told him it wasn’t. Thor had been chosen over him again. He didn’t realize he was walking until he found himself staring at the doors to the library. Startled, he looked around. The hallway was empty. No doubt everyone was still in the throne room celebrating. Sighing quietly, he entered the library and shut the door tightly behind him.

The room was empty and dark, just as he’d hoped. Loki often found solace in the library. It was quiet and Thor only visited when their lessons called for it, which meant that as adults Loki could freely avoid him here. It was Loki’s favorite place. He savored the smell of leather and worn pages and spent hours pouring over as many books as he could. It also happened to be large enough that he and Sigyn could hide behind the stacks and have time together.

With the doors closed and the empty room before him, Loki allowed himself to fully grasp what happened in the throne room.

“Thor will be king,” he whispered to himself. The meaning of those words crashed over him like a tidal wave. His brother, the headstrong, brainless, foolhardy God of Thunder would take the throne. Loki scoffed. Of course he would. Odin had always favored his firstborn. Ever since they were children Loki had paled in comparison to his elder brother. Why had he ever expected to be chosen over Thor? What a fool he had been.

“Loki?”

The call of his name broke his thoughts. He looked up and she was there. Sigyn had crept into the library while he spiraled and he hadn’t even noticed.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me,” he said.

“Loki…” she said softly. He dropped his eyes to the floor as she walked toward him. She reached for his hand but he pulled it away. He didn’t want her to be able to see him this vulnerable. Weakness wasn’t a commodity he could afford, even with her. She settled for placing a hand on his leather-clad arm.

“Thor will be king,” he repeated, this time with more finality. Sigyn dropped her head and sighed. When she looked back at him, her eyes were brimming with tears.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Her thumb moved absently on Loki’s arm, a small comforting gesture. “You would have been a marvelous king.” Her eyes locked on his and she offered him a small, wavering smile. Loki could see how much she believed her words. Everyone else whose station was lower would only tell him what he wanted to hear, but Sigyn always told him the truth. It was why he loved her.

Loved.

Suddenly, everything became clear to him. It was like a blurred picture had snapped into focus. Loki looked at the woman standing before him. He loved her. And now, without the pressure of the throne in the way, there was nothing keeping them from being together. It would no longer be stolen moments in the library or secret midnight rendezvous in the stables. He could properly court her, and make her his. She was the one thing in his life that Thor could never take from him, and it was only now he realized how much she meant. The tidal was he had felt before washed away his grief over losing the throne and replaced it with something else.

“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. It was so low Sigyn almost didn’t hear him.

“It doesn’t…it doesn’t matter?” Her brow furrowed and Loki shook his head. He could scarcely believe the words he was saying.

“It doesn’t,” he said more firmly. “Sigyn, for as long as I can remember I’ve wanted to be king. I’ve done everything in my power to earn the crown and prove myself to my father but I never thought about what being king would cost me.” Words were flowing from him as though a dam had broken and he couldn’t stop. Sigyn listened and nodded. “From this moment on Thor’s entire life will be planned. Every single moment will be filled with nothing but royal duties; meetings with the council and trying to keep the peace in the realms. That is his life now. He will be forced to marry a stranger to foster a bond with some far away realm. He will be king, but he won’t be free.”

“Loki, I don’t understand-,” Sigyn started but Loki cut her off.

“For the first time in my entire life, I’m free. I can do whatever I want because I don’t have to prepare myself for the throne. I can explore the Nine Realms, I can spend every day in this library and read every single book here.” He stepped forward and rested his hands on Sigyn’s shoulders. “I can marry the woman I love.” Her breath hitched at his last sentence. She looked into his blazing green eyes.

“And who might that be?” she asked. Loki removed his hand from her shoulders and intertwined their fingers.

“It’s you, Sigyn. It’s always been you.” He moved to close the gap between them and let his eyes fall closed. He felt her hands squeeze in his.

“Loki,” she breathed. Just as he felt her breath fan his face the door to the library burst open. Sigyn yelped and jumped to the nearest bookshelf. Loki rounded on the intruder, ready to berate them, only to be met by Thor’s beaming face.

“Brother!” he boomed. “There you are! Come, feast with us. You left before Father announced my betrothal! The gods have truly smiled upon us this day. A new king and a new queen for Asgard!” Loki forced a smile to his face.

“That they have, Brother. I am immeasurably happy for you,” he said. Thor smiled and looked around the room. It was only then that he noticed Sigyn blushing behind an upside-down book. He looked between her and Loki and an understanding dawned on his face.

“Have I interrupted something?” he asked with a smirk. Sigyn replaced her book and smiled at him.

“Congratulations, Thor. I am sure Asgard will prosper under your rule.” She curtsied and rushed from the library, leaving Loki reeling.

Once she was outside the library, Sigyn flattened herself against the wall and let out the breath she had been holding. Had that really just happened? Loki loved her. She knew he wasn’t lying. His hands were in hers when he told her and she could see it was the truth. Before she had time to work through the scene in the library, a voice spoke to her right.

“If you think I’ll allow you to marry that fiend, you’re sorely mistaken.” She jumped and looked up.

“Mother,” she gasped. “How long have you been out here?”

“Long enough to hear the prince profess his love,” her mother replied. “And Sigyn, I forbid it.” Her eyes darkened and narrowed. Sigyn shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

“What? What are you-,” she stammered.

“I brought you here to see you become Queen. You were meant to get close to Thor so the Allfather would see you as a good match for him, but you couldn’t even do that right.” Her mother’s words stung Sigyn like venom. “And now Thor is betrothed and set to rule. I will not see your life wasted on Loki’s arm. If he is not to be king then he is not a fit husband. Your poor father did not die on the field of battle for you to marry the king’s brother.”

“Mother he’s a prince!” she yelled.

“Exactly. A prince, not a king,” she answered. “He has no battle honors and with Thor on the throne he will never be king. He’s nothing more than a simple placeholder.” Tears stung Sigyn’s eyes but she didn’t dare cry in front of her mother.

“I love him,” she whimpered. A slap rang though the hallway as her mother’s hand struck out. Sigyn gasped and held her cheek.

“I will not speak of this again. I will arrange an appropriate marriage for you and that is the end of it.” With that, she turned and walked off down the hallway without another word to her daughter. Sigyn was left on her own, tears streaming down her face and cheek stinging. Part of her wanted to scream and run back into the library. To Loki. She wanted to beg him to marry her today and run away with her. Instead, she wiped her eyes, straightened her dress and walked back to her chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is desperate to talk to Sigyn about their encounter in the library, but when he finally finds her he discovers something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

For many weeks after their encounter in the library, Loki did not see Sigyn. He went to her chambers to call on her, but there was never an answer. More than once he could hear someone moving about inside, but she never came to the door. Loki was left to wander the castle, hopelessly lonely. Why was she avoiding him? Did she not feel what he felt for her? He shook off the thought. What had happened between them in the library had not been one-sided. He was sure of it. He needed to speak to her, to clear the air between them but try as he might, he couldn’t seem to track her down.

One day, while taking a walk and continuing his moping, Loki found himself by the stables. He sighed deeply, remembering his first encounter with Sigyn here. As he allowed his mind to drift back to that day, he saw a young woman emerge from the stables. Her back was facing him and her face was obscured by an emerald green riding cloak. Loki leaned forward, trying to get a better view. She replaced her saddle and riding blanket and when she turned to leave her hood fell, revealing her face. Loki inhaled sharply. It was Sigyn. His heart hammered up into his throat. This was his chance. He hurried around the back of the stables to come up behind her. He caught up to her as she made a turn down a path that Loki recognized as one that would take her through her favorite part of the gardens. Focusing his energy, he projected a duplicate on the path in front of her. Sigyn gasped and stumbled back a step.

“Loki,” she breathed. The duplicate gave her a half-smile. “I’m sorry…I can’t-“ she stammered, backing up as he had predicted. She turned to run from the imposter, only to be met by the real Loki. She bounced off his chest and he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. She immediately looked down and her body shook with silent sobs. Confused, Loki lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks. She drew in a shuddering breath and tried to speak but the words died on her lips. Loki wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, trying his best to calm her.

“Sigyn,” he said softly. “Are you alright?” She nodded, dropping her gaze to the ground once again. “They why haven’t I seen you in weeks? I thought…after the library…” He trailed off, unsure of how to say what he longed to. Sigyn choked back a sob. He moved closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. In that moment, he was able to truly take stock of what had become of her.

Her eyes had lost their brightness and dark circles bloomed below them. Her skin looked pale and her face thin. She hadn’t been eating. On her left cheek, she wore the distinct green of a fading bruise. Loki took her hands in his and she winced. His eyes grew large and he drew up her sleeves.

“Don’t,” she started to protest, but it was too late. The dark bruises on her wrists and forearms stood out against the paleness of her skin. Gently, he brought one wrist up to inspect it closer. The bruises he found there were clear and distinct. Someone had gripped and pulled her so tightly he could almost make out fingerprints. Loki saw red. Blood pounded in his ears and a rage he didn’t know he was capable of flooded through him. He looked back at the scared and bruised woman before him and pulled her into his arms. For what seemed like hours he held her as she sobbed. The rage he felt for whoever had hurt he was quelled only by his unyielding desire to keep her safe. He held her as tightly as he dared, fearful that she might dart away again if he let her go. The sun had begun to wane when her breathing finally steadied. She pulled back and wiped her face. Loki placed a soft kiss on her forehead and waited. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Who did this to you?” Loki asked his voice dark with rage. Sigyn shook her head.

“I can’t,” she whimpered. “It will only make things worse.”

“Sigyn, I swear as Prince of Asgard,” he locked eyes with her and pleaded. “As a man who loves you. Tell me who has harmed you and I will make them pay.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me!” he shouted. She took a small step back. He softened. “I’m sorry. It’s just…the thought of someone laying a hand on you like this…” He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Please tell me.”

“My mother was outside the library that day,” she said. Loki’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “She heard everything and…well she’s never been fond of our friendship. She told me that you weren’t a fit husband if you weren’t to be king.” Her breath caught, knowing how hearing that would hurt him. “Mother has forbidden me to marry you. She’s arranged a marriage for me that she’s deemed proper.” She said the last word with contempt. Loki’s stomach dropped. His Sigyn; betrothed to another. He felt sick.

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding me,” he said flatly.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“That still doesn’t explain what’s happened to you,” he said. He knew Sigyn’s mother was vile and hateful, but she’d never been one to harm her daughter. Sigyn stayed silent, and suddenly Loki knew. This was the work of her intended. _A proper match_, she said. The rage that had filled him earlier returned. He couldn’t stomach the idea of any man treating his betrothed like this, especially when that woman was Sigyn.

As if on cue, a voice called Sigyn’s name. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she looked at Loki with desperation.

“Say nothing,” she begged. She quickly wiped her face and turned to greet the man rounding the corner. Loki turned to face him as well. He recognized him straight away as a member of the Crimson Hawks. The Hawks were an elite force tasked with the protection of Asgard’s king. This particular warrior’s name was Theoric. Loki had seen him training alongside Thor many times. He was a vicious fighter and had been given the highest awards from the Allfather. Many of the high-born maidens competed for his favor. Marriage to such an honored warrior would elevate any lady’s status, and Loki was sure Sigyn’s mother knew it.

Theoric strode towards them, covering the distance quickly with his long strides. He was a tall, broad man, nearly as tall as Thor, and was clad in the crimson cape that designated him as a member of the Hawks. The sword that hung by his side glinted in the fading sunlight as he drew even with them. He swept himself into a low bow before Loki.

“Your highness,” he greeted him. “It is an honor to see you, as always.” Loki nodded curtly. “And my lady, Sigyn. You are truly a vision on this night.” Theoric turned to her and took her hand in his. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles and she curtsied.

“My lord,” Sigyn said softly. Her eyes remained downcast, never meeting Theoric’s. Loki recognized the submission in her and his anger flared once more.

“I’m afraid the two of you will have to excuse me. I have some urgent business to attend to with my brother,” Loki said. It was a blatant lie, but he had to get away before he did something he would regret. Theoric bowed deeply again.

“Of course, my Prince,” he said. He really was quite good at observing the customs of the realm, Loki had to admit.

“Theoric,” Loki said coolly. He turned. “Lady Sigyn.” He took her hand in his and she managed a small curtsey.

“Prince Loki,” she whispered. The use of such titles was something they had long since abandoned except in dire circumstances.

_Loki pounded on Sigyn’s chamber door. It was late and he knew it, but he didn’t care. He needed to see her._

_When the door opened he wasn’t greeted by the warm brown eyes he expected, but rather the icy blue ones of Sigyn’s mother. She looked angry until she realized it was royalty at the door, and then she dropped herself into a curtsey._

_“Prince Loki,” she said. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” Behind her, Sigyn appeared._

_“Loki? What are you doing here?” she asked. Her mother shushed her._

_“Sigyn! How dare you address the prince so informally!” she chided. “Please forgive her, my prince.”_

_“It’s quite alright,” Loki said. “I actually came to speak with Sigyn, if she would agree to walk with me?” Sigyn smile and her mother looked back at the young prince cautiously._

_“My Prince it is rather late. Perhaps this is a conversation that might wait until morning?” She was very careful to keep her respectful tone while still attempting to keep her daughter tucked safely in her chambers. Loki knew she wouldn’t dare cross a member of the royal family and he intended to use it to his advantage. _

_“It cannot,” he said sternly. Sigyn watched him draw himself up to seem taller and more regal and she had to hide a laugh behind her hand._

_“Of course, Your Highness.” Sigyn’s mother said rather coldly. She stepped aside and allowed her daughter to pass. Loki held out his arm for her._

_“Lady Sigyn,” he said. She looped her arm through his and the two made their way off, hearing the chamber door slam behind them._

_Loki led the way with the two of them walking in silence. Sigyn could tell something was wrong and desperately wanted to ask. Instead, she allowed him to guide her through the halls of the palace in silence. Loki always told her when he was ready. They found their way to the stables, where they always seemed to end up, before Loki released her arm._

_“Loki!” she scolded. “You know how my mother is. She’s going to be furious. What are you thinking?” Loki turned to face her and her heart sank. His face was white and his hands were trembling. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to fall. Although it had been years since they first met, the boy Sigyn saw looking back at her was the scared child she’d found in the mud._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just can’t take it anymore. Thor and…my father and I-I just needed to see you.” Loki knew his confession would make him look weak and he readied himself for ridicule. Sigyn simply walked toward him and gently placed a hand on his arm._

_“Loki,” she said. “I’m sorry. I’m here. I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I always will.” His eyes met hers and he saw no judgment or mocking in them. They only reflected kindness back at him._

_“Thank you,” he murmured. She smiled and took him to sit under a tree. Neither of them spoke for several minutes._

_“You know,” Sigyn said finally breaking the silence. “If we’re going to keep meeting like this we’ll have to be more discreet. My mother won’t allow you to steal me from my chambers late at night like this often without telling your father. I thought she was going to faint when I called you by your name. ‘How dare you address the prince so informally!’” She mocked her mother’s rigid formality. Loki cracked a small smile._

_“You haven’t called me ‘Prince Loki’ in a long time,” he said._

_“And I don’t know that you’ve ever called me ‘Lady Sigyn’ before tonight,” she laughed. They smiled at one another for a moment before Loki’s eyes widened with an idea._

_“That’s it!” he cried.   
“Shhh!” Sigyn hushed him. “You’ll wake half the castle. What’s it?”_

_“That’s how we’ll know,” he said. “When one of us needs help but we can’t ask, we’ll use our formal titles. I’ll call you ‘Lady Sigyn’ and you’ll call me ‘Prince Loki.’ Whenever we do, we’ll know something is wrong. Then we’ll meet right here that night at midnight.” Loki’s eyes shone with pride at his plan. Sigyn had to admit it was rather clever._

_“Alright,” she said smirking. “Prince Loki.”_

Sigyn’s eyes pleaded for Loki to remember. He gave her the smallest of nods before he turned and left the garden. Rounding the corner, he grabbed hold of the first pillar he came across and let out the breath he’d been holding since he first saw Theoric. Stars dotted his vision and his head swam. Loki had no idea how he was going to help Sigyn, but he knew he would rather die than see the woman he loved doomed to spend her life with such a monster.

As he stood there trying to gain control of himself, he heard Theoric’s voice from the garden.

“I thought your mother and I had made things quite clear to you,” he hissed. Venom dripped from his every word. “You are not to see or speak to the prince again. He is your past. I am your future. You are promised to me, Sigyn. You belong to me. If I ever see you near him again, you will be sorry.”

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” she stammered. “I only meant to take a short ride and the prince happened to see me when-“ her words cut off as the sound of a slap rang through the air. Loki clenched his fists.

“Don’t lie to me,” Theoric ordered. “Now off with you. Go back to your chambers. Your mother has supper planned for us and I won’t see you there in your riding clothes.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sigyn submitted. Defeat echoed in her tone. Footsteps faded into the distance at the pair retreated in opposite directions into the palace.

Loki stood in the shadows for quite some time, trying to come up with a plan. It wasn’t until he felt blood trickling down his fingers that he unfurled his fists. Slowly, he began to walk back to his chamber and racked his brain for a way to save his beloved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn meet under cover of night, and come up with a plan to save Sigyn from her fate.

The sun had long since set by the time Sigyn was finally alone. Supper with her mother and Theoric had dragged on for what felt like hours, with her mother chattering about wedding plans and Theoric mostly nodding along and agreeing. Sigyn remained silent. Her companions didn’t care much for her input anyway. Once they were gone, she leaned back against her door and sighed heavily. The sky outside her window was inky black, and she knew Loki would be waiting for her soon. She crossed to her dressing room and changed into a black dress and cloak. They were gifts from Loki, and she was counting on them to help her blend into the dark night.

After she was changed, she made her way back to the door. Her heart thundered in her ears as she inched it open and peered out. The hallway seemed empty and she was just about to step out when a flash of crimson froze her in place. Fearing Theoric had returned, she began to retreat but stopped when she saw the man’s face. It was another member of the Crimson Hawks; a man named Baldur. No doubt Theoric had asked him to keep watch so Sigyn couldn’t do exactly what she was planning to do.

Thankfully, nobody knew about the lessons in magic Loki had given her over the years. She focused her gaze at the end of the hall and conjured the image of a beautiful, fair-haired maiden. The illusion giggled and waved at Baldur, who jumped at the sound. His hand flew to his sword, but when he saw the beauty Sigyn had conjured he softened. He ran a hand through his hair, then raised it to wave. The illusion curled its finger, beckoning him forward and slipped around the corner. Baldur looked around for a moment, and then quickly took off after her. Sigyn waited to ensure he was following her distraction and when she felt it was safe, she crept from her chamber, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The palace was deathly quiet at this hour. Anyone with any sense was tucked away in bed, which allowed Sigyn to race through the corridors without fear of being caught. The closer she got to the stables, the more nervous she got. What if Loki didn’t come? He had confessed his love to her, but Thor interrupted them before she could tell him she felt the same. What if her engagement to Theoric was too much for him? She tightened her cloak against the chill of the night and rounded the last corner. The stables came into view, bathed in the soft moonlight. Her eyes scanned the grounds but there was no sign of Loki. Her heart dropped. She was tempted to call out for him but she was too afraid someone else might be nearby.

It was quiet. The only sound was the swish of her cloak across the grass and she moved forward. Even the wind was silent, as if it were holding its breath with her. She made her way to the old, withered tree on the far side of the grounds where she and Loki usually found themselves. As she drew level with it, long fingers wrapped around her elbow. Sigyn spun around, sucking in a breath to scream, when another hand clamped over her mouth. She began to fight until she met the gaze of a pair of piercing green eyes. Her fear melted into relief and she relaxed under his touch. Smiling slightly, Loki released her.

“You know how I hate it when you sneak up on me,” Sigyn chided.

“I’m sorry,” Loki replied. “I had to make sure you weren’t followed.” She smiled slightly at his caution, but she soon cracked. It had been so long since anyone had shown her any care, even in the slightest way that it only took this small act for Sigyn to fling herself into Loki’s arms and sob for the second time in one day.

Loki held her, stroking her hair as she cried. When she looked up at him, the defeat and terror in her eyes shattered his heart.

“What do we do?” she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Loki gently wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath.

“We run,” he said. Sigyn’s breath hitched and her eyes widened.

“We…we can’t,” she said.

“Why not?”

“They won’t let us,” she murmured. “Theoric…my mother. They’ll follow us. Nowhere we could go would be safe. They’ll never stop.”

“Let them,” Loki dared. He took Sigyn’s hands in his and held her gaze. “I will run for the rest of my life, to the edges of what’s known and beyond if that’s what it takes. I will face the frozen tundra of Jotunheim and the flames of Muspelheim. I will run forever, Sigyn, if I’m running with you. I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I promise you, I will do anything to keep you safe.” Loki rarely cried; something that was instilled in him by his father, but speaking the words he’d longed to say for so long caused hot tears to run down his face. Sigyn’s soft hands came up to wipe them away. He closed his eyes at the contact and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. It was a long time before Sigyn finally spoke.

“That’s no way for us to live,” she breathed. Her heart clenched at the words, desperate to take them back the moment they left her lips. Loki stiffened under her touch and pulled away.

“I see,” he said. He dropped her hands and took a step back.

“Loki, no. Wait,” she pleaded, reaching for him. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand perfectly,” he hissed. “You’ve asked for my help, not my heart. How can I be of service to you, _my lady_?” He said the last two words with more contempt than Sigyn had ever heard, and it made her flinch.

“No, you don’t!” she yelled, forgetting the hour and their need for secrecy. “If you’d just let me explain-“

“Explain what?” Loki yelled back. “I’m not even my own father’s first choice, so why would I be yours? Everyone in the realm looks past me. They look to Thor, my father, the warriors but never to me. I’m nothing more than the less loved son of a great king. Who could see me? Love _me_?” He was panting and his fists were balled at his sides. He knew he couldn’t hide the truth from Sigyn even if he tried, so he stopped trying. He barely heard Sigyn’s voice over the ringing in his ears when she spoke.

“I could,” she said. Loki hardly had time to look up before Sigyn threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. He was soft and warm, just as she had dreamed he’d be; the perfect contrast to the cold exterior he showed the world. When he didn’t move to return her kiss, Sigyn began to pull away, but before she could his arms wound around her waist and he pulled her back. Her hands tangled in his raven hair and she gasped into his mouth. He pulled her flush against his chest, their lips molding together. Each of them put years of unspoken feelings into the kiss until they had to pull away, gasping for air. Sigyn’s hands left his hair and moved to cup his face.

“I love you, Loki. I always have. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life exploring the realms with you, but if we run now we won’t be free. We’ll be chased. We deserve more than that.” With every word she spoke, Sigyn shattered her own heart into pieces. Her mind screamed at her to stop talking, grab his hand, and run. More than anything she wanted to be with Loki. She dreamed of a life where they were free of the pressures and obligations that came on Asgard. For a moment, she could see it clear as day; she saw herself with Loki, growing old in the vast fields of Vanaheim. She saw their children and grandchildren, unburdened and carefree. That was the life she wanted with Loki, but she wanted it on their terms.

“You love me?” Loki whispered, jolting her from her thoughts. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t hear anything after that, did you?” she laughed.

“You said something after that?” He smiled and leaned in to capture her lips in another slow kiss. She pulled away again, this time looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, Loki,” she begged. “I need your help. If I marry Theoric, he’ll kill me. I know it. Please, help me.” Loki’s rage flared at the idea of Theoric laying a hand on her.

“Don’t worry, my love,” he said. “I’ll take care of everything. I won’t let him touch you ever again.” Sigyn furrowed her brow at him.

“What are you going to do?”

“What I must,” he said. Sigyn started to say something but he cut her off. “Sigyn, do you trust me?”

“I do,” she replied immediately.

“Then trust me when I say I will take care of you. Everything will be alright.” He tugged her close, hugging her tightly and tucking her head under his chin. “I love you. I’ll protect you.”

“I love you, too,” she said. Loki placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Now, let’s get you back before someone finds out you’re gone.”

They walked back to her chamber in silence, fingers interlocked. Loki would have died for Sigyn before this, but knowing now that she loved him too, he knew he’d do more than that. He knew he’d kill for her. Which was exactly what he was going to do.

He had to kill Theoric.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki puts together a plan to save Sigyn from her fate.

After Loki saw Sigyn safely to her chambers, he returned to his own. Sleep evaded him for the rest of the night, no matter how hard he tried. His mind raced with the events of the night. His fingers brushed over his lips, the ghost of Sigyn’s kiss lingering on them.

She loved him.

She loved him and she was in danger. Theoric was a monster, and Loki had to stop him. He had promised Sigyn when he left her at her door that Theoric would never touch her again, and he intended to keep that promise. It was the “how” that was causing him concern. Loki was well trained in hand-to-hand combat, as all members of the royal family were. Odin insisted all of them, even his mother, learn how to fight in the event some misguided fool made an attempt on one of their lives. Despite excelling in these lessons, Loki had never seen a battlefield. When the time had come it had always been Thor, with his beloved hammer, who had been chosen to fight. Loki was left behind to protect the line of succession.

Theoric on the other hand, was battle-worn and well decorated. He’d fought beside Thor numerous times, and tales of his ferocity were already on their way to becoming Asgardian legend. In head-to-head combat, Loki didn’t stand a chance. Still, there was one thing he had that Theoric didn’t: magic.

As the sun crested over the Bifrost, Loki left his chamber and made for the library. He planned to pour over every book he could until he found something that would give him an advantage over Theoric. Halfway along his trek, he heard voices. He slowed, surprised that there was anyone else awake at this early hour. Keeping himself hidden, he listened from around the corner.

“We must invite both of the princes I suppose, though I wish we could only invite Thor. I don’t expect the king and queen would appreciate the other one being disrespected in such a way. Still, it will be worth it to see his face when my daughter is wed.” Loki’s rage flared. The voice belonged to Sigyn’s mother, and she was planning the very wedding he was hoping to prevent. Before he could think any further, she came around the corner, flanked by her handmaidens.

“My prince!” she exclaimed, her eyes widening. She dropped into a curtsey, motioning for her handmaidens to do the same. “I did not expect anyone to be roaming the castle at this hour.”

“Nor did I,” Loki responded coldly. She rose.

“Ladies, excuse us. I would speak with the prince alone.” She shot a look down the hallway they had just come from, and the handmaidens scurried off. One they were alone, her smile faded.

“So, I suppose this is where you try and bargain for Sigyn’s hand?” she drawled, sounding bored. Loki was shocked, but held his composure. In all the years he had known Sigyn, her mother had upheld the customs and formality of the realm rigidly. Now, with her impending victory, it seemed she had given up pretending she had any respect for Loki.

“Well, let’s hear it,” she urged. “Are you going to try and appeal to my heart? Or will you go straight to begging like a dog?” Loki seethed, but kept his voice even.

“He doesn’t love her,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “He’s hurt her. You can’t make her do this.” She scoffed at him.

“She’s my daughter,” she reminded him. “She will do whatever I tell her to, and so long as she minds her place Theoric will have no cause to harm her.” She cast another look down the hallway as Loki’s fists clenched by his sides.

“I love her,” he said plainly. Sigyn’s mother locked eyes with him.

“I don’t care,” she said with narrowed eyes. “My daughter will marry Theoric. If I were you I’d stay out of his way. We’ve both seen what his wrath is like, _Prince Loki._” She said the last two words slowly and deliberately, and it made Loki’s heart drop. _She knows,_ he thought. The smirk that decorated her face told him his assumption was correct. She turned and walked the way she had come.

“You aren’t nearly as clever as you think you are,” she called over her shoulder. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” She laughed, disappearing from Loki’s view. He leaned against the wall, heart thudding in his ears. If Sigyn’s mother knew about their code, it was safe to assume Theoric knew as well. Any chance he had of getting Sigyn away from them before the wedding was gone, and he could barely bring himself to imagine what they’d done to her once they’d found out. Loki turned on his heel, leaving the way he’d come and forgetting about his work in the library.

Had Loki followed Sigyn’s mother around the corner, he would have found his love pinned with her back against Theoric’s chest. He had a hand clamped over her mouth and his own back pressed against the wall. Tears flowed from her eyes as Theoric smirked.

“You hear that, my love?” he breathed against the shell of her ear. “You belong to me, and there is nothing your precious prince can do about it. I think I’ll let him live just long enough to watch our wedding. It would be a shame to make him miss it. After all, you’re sure to be a lovely bride.” Theoric’s threat caused a flash of something in Sigyn that she didn’t recognize and her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth wide enough to bite down on Theoric’s hand. He yelped, and pushed her away from him roughly. Shaking his throbbing hand he glared at Sigyn, who had rounded on him and drawn herself up.

“I will never be yours,” she said defiantly. “My heart, my soul, every part of me belongs to Loki. You and my mother can try and keep us apart, but we are meant for each other. Our souls are forever entwined and nothing you can do will break them apart! He’s a better man than you could ever hope to be. When he comes for you, and he will come for you, you won’t even know what hit you.” A fire she’d never felt before was burning in Sigyn, fueled by the knowledge that Loki loved her as much as she loved him. Where before she felt only fear and desperation, she now felt hope. Loki had promised to save her, and that gave her the strength to fight.

Theoric dropped his hand and stalked forward. He stepped as close as he could to Sigyn and leaned down. His face was contorted with rage. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper but his words echoed in Sigyn’s mind as if he’d shouted them.

“He can try.”

Hours later, Loki was back in his chambers, surrounded by books. He’d gone to the library after his run in with Sigyn’s mother and taken out all of the magic books he could carry. After digging through them, he’d found a spell that could prove quite useful: a glamour that would make him look like another person. The only problem was that it was incredibly complex. Even after all his practice he was only just able to change the color of his hair. Frustrated, he swiped the books from his desk and sent them clattering to the floor. He thought about going to his mother for help, but quickly reconsidered. Frigga was much cleverer than most people gave her credit for, and he couldn’t risk her finding out the reason he needed help. Keeping Sigyn safe was paramount, and the more people knew, the more danger she was in. Loki took a deep breath to settle himself, and picked up the books to return to his work.

The sun waned behind the horizon and stars began to dot the sky before Loki even realized it. He looked up and saw his mother’s face staring back at him from the mirror. Smirking, he allowed his illusion to fade in a shimmer of golden light. He’d done it. A knock cracked through the silence in his chamber and he closed his book.

“Enter,” he called. The door creaked open and a servant stepped inside. Loki recognized her as the same servant who had come to wake him the day of Odin’s announcement. He sighed softly. It seemed like so long ago that not being crowned king was the worst thing he could imagine.

“My prince,” the young girl said with a curtsey. “Your presence has been requested by the king and queen for dinner.” Scoffing, Loki turned back to his books.

“Tell my parents I’m not feeling well,” he commanded. She shuffled nervously in her spot.

“Apologies, Your Highness,” she murmured. “I’m afraid they’ve insisted. I’ve been told not to return without you. Their guests specifically asked that you attend the celebration.”

“Celebration?” he questioned. “What are we meant to be celebrating?” He turned again to face the servant, who looked at him with sympathy.

“Th-the lady Sigyn is to be married to Sir Theoric tomorrow,” she almost whispered.

Loki could feel the color drain from his face. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

“Tomorrow?” he choked out. It couldn’t be. It was too soon. He had the illusion, but would that be enough? And how could he use it to get Theoric alone?

“Your Highness?” The servant took a small step forward and Loki looked up. _Bold,_ he remembered. Her face held no fear, but rather a genuine concern. Loki moved toward her and gently took her by the shoulders.

“I need your help.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's plan comes to fruition.

The grand dining hall was decorated with banners of crimson and gold. Shining silver platters filled with every conceivable dish covered the table. Under different circumstances, Sigyn might have thought it was beautiful. Now, being paraded before the king and queen and other members of the Crimson Hawks like some kind of trophy, all she could think of was her blind hatred of the man on her arm. Theoric dragged her into the hall, smiling and waving at his comrades-in-arms. Sigyn painted a smile on her face and though she knew it looked forced, she found herself failing to care. Her eyes ran up and down the table, desperately searching for Loki. She spotted him near the end closest to the other royals, eyes downcast. He was fidgeting in his seat and looked nervous. Before she had time to wonder what was wrong with him, she felt Theoric tug on her arm. They made their way to the head of the table, and took the seats of honor next to the king and queen. Sigyn silently willed Loki to look at her, but his eyes darted everywhere except for her face. Deflated, she turned to her dinner. 

The night wore on, course after course and speech after speech. Odin gave a toast to bless the marriage, Theoric raised a glass to his “lucky bride” that made bile rise in Sigyn’s throat, and even her mother spoke of their perfect union. Sigyn however didn’t rise to speak. Even if she wanted to, she didn’t trust herself enough not to tell everyone the truth.

So, she sat. She drank. She tried to eat but her appetite was nonexistent. Through all the speeches and toasts she tried everything to get Loki to look at her. At one point she even knocked over a near full goblet of wine on purpose. Loki jumped, as everyone around them did, but still kept his eyes off of her. Something was wrong with him. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and he looked pale; well, paler than usual.

“Clumsy oaf,” Theoric scolded under his breath. He righted the goblet and snapped his fingers at the servants. Two young girls hurried over, one with a large cloth to clean the spilled wine, the other with a flagon to refill her cup.

“Thank you,” Sigyn whispered, once the wine had been poured.

“It’s no trouble at all… _ Lady Sigyn. _ ” Something in the way she addressed her made Sigyn look up. The servant looked young, and she didn’t recognize her, but she still felt something familiar about her. 

“Are you feeling alright, my lady?” the queen asked. Realizing she had been staring too long, Sigyn cleared her throat and composed herself. 

“Y-yes, Your Grace,” she managed. “Just a bit embarrassed by my clumsiness.” The guests all laughed, and the servant girl excused herself with a curtsey, fading into the background.

Sigyn tried to focus on the conversation around her, but found her eyes consistently drawn to the girl. After a few moments, her mother raised her cup and shook it, signaling to the servants that she was out of wine. Sigyn watched as the girl moved forward while her mother drawled on to the queen.

“Isn’t the moonlight stunning tonight, Your Grace?” she asked, motioning to the soft rays spilling through the large windows. “I don’t think there could be a lovelier place in the castle to be on a night like this.” 

“If it please, my lady,” the servant spoke up. “There is a lovely courtyard next to the servant’s quarters that practically glows on nights like this.” Her eyes raised by a fraction to look at Sigyn, and gave her the smallest of winks.

“And just why would I spend my time meandering around by the servant’s quarters, girl?” her mother scoffed.

“Of course. Apologies, my lady,” the girl muttered, scurrying back to her place in the kitchen. The conversation began again, but this time Sigyn didn’t even pretend to listen. Her eyes flitted around the room, taking in the scene around her. Loki sat, uncharacteristically jumpy and nervous next to Thor. He pushed food around his plate, but didn’t eat. He had a goblet full of wine before him, but he didn’t drink. The people around him attempted to engage him in conversation, but he only nodded and didn’t speak. The other nobles didn’t notice, or they didn’t care enough to wonder what was wrong, but Sigyn did. She knew Loki better than anyone, and the man wearing his face at the end of the table wasn’t her Loki.

The servants reentered to serve dessert and Sigyn sought out the only one she cared about. She walked a little taller than the others, and kept her eyes up rather than looking down at the floor. From time to time she seemed to realize she was carrying herself differently and attempted to correct herself, but she always slipped back rather quickly. When the dessert trays were laid out, she looked up and the two locked eyes. Sigyn knew the green eyes staring back at her, and she knew they didn’t belong to any servant.

When realization dawned on her, Sigyn dropped her fork with a clatter. She must have gone pale because the queen actually rose from her seat and walked over to her.

“My lady, you look unwell,” she said, resting her hand on Sigyn’s forehead. “Perhaps you should retire for the evening. I’d hate to see you ill on your wedding day.” Sigyn managed a sympathetic smile and took the hand the queen had offered to help her stand.

“I think you’re right,” Sigyn said. “Please forgive me, Your Grace. My King.” With a curtsey to the royals, Sigyn turned to leave. As her fingers curled around the large door handle, Theoric’s wrapped around her upper arm. He dragged her into the hallway.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” he hissed. She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he dug his fingers in, no doubt leaving bruises.

“I don’t feel well,” she shot back. “I’m going to lie down. Unless you’d prefer I fall asleep at the altar tomorrow?” Theoric narrowed his eyes and raised a finger threateningly.

“If you try anything…” he warned. Sigyn laughed shortly.

“You’ve been with me every single second of this day. You’re going to be sitting across from Loki and we haven’t spoken in days. What could I possibly be doing other than going to sleep?” Fear bubbled in her chest, but she held her ground, refusing to give Theoric an inch. Finally, he released her arm and stepped back.

“Go straight back to your chambers. No dawdling. No shortcuts,” he ordered. Sigyn turned sharply and walked away without so much as a word to him. She held her breath until she heard the door to the dining hall open and close. As soon as it did, she turned and sprinted towards the servant’s quarters.

When the courtyard came into view, Sigyn had to admit the servant girl was right. Under the light of the moon the yard was glowing. She inched forward, eyes darting for signs of danger. From across the courtyard, a figure emerged from the darkness. Sigyn froze. The figure stepped into the light and she recognized the servant from dinner. Her green eyes shone and she smiled softly, clasping her hands behind her back. Sigyn took a hesitant step forward, praying to all the gods she could think of that her hunch was right.

“Loki?” she questioned. The girl laughed lightly. She dropped her hands, and as she did her entire body was enveloped in a shimmering, golden light. When it faded, the servant girl was gone and Loki stood tall in the moonlight.

“I was right not to let that mind go to waste,” he mused. Sigyn flew across the courtyard and threw herself into his arms. They held each other tight and traded quick kisses across cheeks and jaws in between whispers of ‘I love you.’ Loki forced Sigyn to remove her arms from around his neck so he could inspect the new injuries that decorated her arms and chest. He healed what he could, despite healing magic never having been his strong suit, then gently took Sigyn’s hand in his own.

“My love,” he said. “I know you don’t want to run, but we’re out of time. The wedding is tomorrow and I don’t-“

“Shhhh,” she interrupted. Her hand left his to cup his cheek and she brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. “Where are we going?” Loki leaned down to press his forehead to hers, relief flooding through him.

“Anywhere,” he answered. “Everywhere. So long as we’re together.” He laced his fingers with hers and started to leave. “I know a passage that even Heimdall can’t see. It will take us to Xandar and we can make a jump to-“

“Did you really think your little magic trick would fool me?” asked a voice in the dark. They both stopped in their tracks. Standing before them, clutching a cowering, scared servant girl, was Theoric. He was seething; his eyes aflame and his face contorted in rage. He threw the girl, no longer protected by Loki’s illusion, roughly to the ground. She yelped, tears streaming from her face and blood flowing from a cut on her lip. Sigyn moved to help her, but Loki threw out his arm to hold her back. The young girl crawled away, her hair and dress disheveled, and Sigyn’s heart broke. She knew what Theoric was like, and what he’d done to this poor girl, because until quite recently she’d been the one on the receiving end of it. Loki gently moved Sigyn behind him.

“She belongs to me,” Theoric said. “You’re not leaving here with her.” Sigyn gripped Loki’s shoulder and whimpered. The prince drew himself to his full height and started Theoric down.

“I am your Prince and you will stand aside.” With pretense gone, Theoric had the audacity laugh at Loki’s command. He drew his sword and pointed it at Loki.

“Your title won’t save you now,” he said. “I want what’s mine.”

“You can’t have her,” Loki hissed, summoning his daggers. Sigyn gasped and her heart leapt to her throat. She knew Loki could handle himself, but she also knew the stories about what kind of fighter Theoric was. She clung tightly to Loki.

“Don’t do this,” she whispered. He gently pulled his arm from her grip and pushed her away.

“Run,” he said. Sigyn shook her head. “Sigyn, run.”

“No, I won’t leave you!” she yelled. Theoric laughed again.

“Such a loyal wench,” he said. Loki’s eyes darkened and he lunged. Theoric countered his blow and swung his sword heavily. Loki blocked him at the last second and shoved the man away. The two traded blows back and forth as Sigyn watched, helpless. Steel flashed through the air and clanged loudly. Both men grunted and cursed as they failed to hit their targets. Several times, Sigyn was sure Loki was done for, but he managed to dodge just in time. Theoric swung heavy and hard, and Loki spun away but lost his footing. He fell, and one of his daggers was knocked from his hand. It slid hard against the ground across from her. Smirking, Theoric advanced, ready to strike. Before he could, he was knocked sideways by the servant girl. She flung herself at him, screaming and clawing at his face. Theoric roared and seized her by the waist, throwing her back to the ground. Her head made a sickening  _ thud _ against the ground. Sigyn rushed forward to her and found her unconscious, but breathing. 

Loki had gotten back to his feet and resumed his battle, but it was clear he was outmatched. Theoric was stronger, faster and more viscous than Loki. He had to have realized this, but Loki wouldn’t give up. He lunged again, missing only by inches, and Theoric kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying to the ground. Theoric stalked forward, had sword pointed at Loki. As he moved forward, Sigyn saw a flash of something across from her. The dagger.

“It really is a shame you won’t get to see the wedding,” Theoric taunted. “I was going to take it easy on her, but after this little display it might do her some good to be reminded of her place.” Loki growled, and moved to get up, but Theoric’s sword was at his throat. Sigyn saw Loki’s eyes darting around, no doubt searching for her. His face fell when he couldn’t find her, thinking she must have run. He couldn’t see her tiptoeing behind Theoric, his fallen dagger clutched in her hand. Just as Theoric raised his sword to strike, Sigyn darted forward. The dagger plunged through his chest with a sickening sound. His arm dropped, and his sword fell to the ground.

Blood seeped through Theoric’s tunic as he turned to face his killer. Sigyn stood here in shock, hands covering her mouth and her face pale. He stepped forward and tried to speak, but no sound came out. Blood trickled from his lips. He dropped to his knees and reached for Sigyn. She stepped back, eyes wide in horror.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whimpered, unsure of why she was apologizing. She watched him and saw the light slowly fade from his eyes. With a small cough, he fell forward onto the ground.

For several minutes, or possibly hours, nobody moved. The air hung so thick Sigyn couldn’t breathe or move. She watched as a pool of blood formed underneath Theoric, growing larger and larger as time passed. Loki was the first to gather his composure, and he pulled himself to his feet. He walked straight past Theoric and pulled Sigyn into his arms. At his touch, she shattered. Sobs shook through her and her knees buckled, but Loki held her tight. He shushed her and rubbed her back. 

“It’s alright,” he murmured against her hair. “It’s alright my love.”

“What have I done?” she sobbed. Kissing the crown of her head, he pulled her back to look in her eyes. 

“You saved us,” he said plainly. “You saved both of our lives, and probably many others. You’re the hero tonight.” 

A moan from across the courtyard snapped both of their heads up. The servant girl was beginning to stir and Sigyn ran to her. She helped the scared girl to her feet and dabbed at the blood on her face with her skirts. A huge knot had formed where her head collided with the ground. When Sigyn saw it, she threw her arms around the girl’s neck.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Loki approached them as Sigyn let go. His face was unreadable and she knew from years of experience that he was planning something.

“Please escort the Lady Sigyn back to her chambers,” Loki instructed.

“What!?” Sigyn whipped her head around and stared at Loki. “I’m not leaving you here with…with this,” she said, motioning to Theoric’s lifeless body. He sighed deeply and took her hands.

“Sigyn, I need you to trust me,” he pleaded. “I will take care of this, of everything, but I need to know that you’re somewhere safe to do it. I promise you, as prince of Asgard and son of Odin, everything will be alright.” As Loki made his promise, something flashed in Sigyn’s mind. It was almost like what she saw when he lied, only it wasn’t as clear; falling snow and the cries of a baby. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Confused, she turned to Loki. Her mind was racing. So much had happened so quickly that all she wanted to do was fall into her bed and sleep for as long as she could. Slowly, she nodded. Loki leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He looked up and nodded to the servant, who took Sigyn by the arm and led her from the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Theoric's death.

Sigyn woke the next morning and had one brief moment of comfort. She stretched her arms wide and sunk deeper into her soft bedding, letting out a large yawn. When her eyes opened, they landed on the gown she had worn the previous evening, and her memories came flooding back. She sat bolt upright with a gasp. Her hands shook as she looked down at them. Even though she had spent hours scrubbing them clean when she’d returned to her chambers, she could still feel the warmth of Theoric’s blood dripping off of them. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she drew in a shuddering breath. Theoric was dead, and she had killed him. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her head in them, letting sobs rip through her. She knew Theoric was a monster, and that if she hadn’t intervened he would have killed Loki, but in saving Loki what had she done to herself? She was a murderer. Someone would find out and she would have to answer for it. She would be taken away from Loki for good and there was nothing she could do.

“Loki,” she whispered. Suddenly, nothing mattered except finding him. When he’d sent her away she could see a plan forming behind his eyes. Maybe he knew something she didn’t. She threw back the covers of her bed and ran across the room to pull on her dressing gown. Before she could leave, the doors to her chamber flew open, revealing her mother and several servants.

“Oh good, you’re already awake,” her mother said, breezing past her into the room. “We don’t have much time to make you presentable. Come, sit.” Her mother motioned to the seat in front of the vanity, but Sigyn was frozen.

“B-but…w-what…” she stammered. Every word she tried to bring forth died in her throat.

“Sigyn, don’t make me tell you again,” her mother sighed. “We have to get started now if you’re ever going to be ready in time.” Sigyn opened her mouth again, but a hand on her arm made her stop.

“Prince Loki says not to worry, and to do as your mother instructs.” The voice in her ear was familiar, causing Sigyn to turn sharply. It was the same servant from last night. The welt on her head from Theoric’s attack, as well as her other bruises and cuts, were gone. Surely it was some kind of magic Loki has used to keep up appearances. Loki had trusted this girl, something he didn’t do often, and she had done so much to help them. Surely if Loki could put his faith in this girl, she could too. Sigyn swallowed hard and nodded.

The next hour or so dragged on. Sigyn allowed her mother to fuss over her, calling out instructions to the servants frequently. They pulled her hair up and painted her face. Jewelry options were laid before them, and Sigyn waved them all away in favor of her simple gold and black pendant. Her mother rolled her eyes but didn’t fight. Once her face and hair had been deemed “acceptable” by her mother, Sigyn was whisked into her changing room and the flowing gown was draped over her. If she hadn’t been so consumed by fear she might have been able to appreciate the beauty in the dress. She slid her arms into the sleeves, letting them settle off her shoulders. Once the fabric around her waist was smoothed down, a delicate golden chain was wrapped around her waist. At its center sat a large ruby, that had no doubt been Theoric’s idea; red as to mark her as his property.

“I still think it should’ve had a longer train,” her mother commented.

“If it did I would have tripped and ripped it,” Sigyn replied. Her mother smiled lightly and placed a veil on Sigyn’s head.

“I suppose you would have,” she said simply. “Come.”

Moments later, Sigyn was standing outside the throne room. Terror flowed through her as the wedding bells rang and the crowd behind the door grew louder. She wondered what her mother would say when Theoric wasn’t there, and what the other Crimson Hawks would do when they learned why. All she could do was hope that Loki had enough power to protect her.

As she stood, staring at the ornate doors, her mother came to stand beside her.

“You should smile. This is a happy day.” Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“Is it?” she retorted coolly. Her mother sighed but didn’t turn to face her.

“Sigyn, I know you don’t understand, but everything I’ve done since we came to this world has been to give you the best life possible.” Sigyn couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, it hasn’t,” she blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Her mother finally broke and turned to look at her, confusion and fury in her eyes. Sigyn pulled together the last bits of courage she had and let loose the words she’d wanted to say for years.

“Nothing you have ever done has been for me. It’s all been for you. From the minute father died all you’ve thought about was how to make yourself look better and gain power. You knew what Theoric was doing to me and if you were any kind of mother you would have done something about it. But your first concern has always been how everyone here sees you, not the wellbeing of your own daughter. I’m grown now, Mother so let’s stop pretending you’ve ever truly cared for me.”

The servants and handmaidens busied themselves with Sigyn’s dress and veil to pretend they hadn’t heard anything. Sigyn’s hands were balled at her sides and she was glaring at her mother, who could only gape back at her.

“Sigyn, I will not-“

“Oh, don’t bother, Mother,” she spat. “I’m not interested in anything you have to say.” Before her mother could speak again, the doors in front of them groaned open.

Still reeling from her burst of defiance, Sigyn’s hands were shaking when she took the bouquet from one of the handmaidens. She took a deep breath and looked over the crowd. It was just as crowded as the day Odin has announced Thor would be king, maybe more so. At the far end of the room was Odin, standing in from of his golden throne, ready to officiate the wedding. Standing to his right, was Theoric.

“No…” Sigyn whispered to herself. Panic and fear coursed through her, rooting her to her spot. This couldn’t be. She knew what she’d done. Theoric was dead, so could he be standing before her?

“Get going,” her mother hissed from behind her, pushing her forward. Sigyn’s feet moved her forward despite her mind screaming at her to turn and run as fast as she could. She looked around the hall for an escape, but bodies were crammed into every square inch blocking any path she had. Odin and Thor stood at the throne, the latter beaming down at her. Loki was nowhere to be found. When she realized he wasn’t standing next to his brother, something inside her broke. He was gone. He had sent the servant to ensure she married Theoric so he could run, without her.

She reached the end of the aisle, climbing the stairs and taking the outstretched hand Theoric had offered her.

“What’s the matter, my love?” he whispered in her ear. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He smirked at her, and that was all it took for her tears to break free. She didn’t even try to fight them, hoping anyone close enough to see her face would write them off as tears of joy.

Odin began the ceremony, thanking the gods for the day and offering his blessing upon the union. Sigyn barely heard him, focused only on the breaking of her heart and bleak life before her. Theoric brought a hand up to wipe away her tears in a strangely gentle manner. She allowed her eyes to meet his, and even his gaze over her appeared softer. A small flicker of hope ignited in her chest. Maybe, now that Theoric had what he wanted, he might treat her more gently. There wasn’t much time to ponder this as Odin soon pronounced “You may kiss the bride.”

Theoric leaned down, cupping Sigyn’s face, and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was the first time they had kissed, and Sigyn was surprised by the tenderness of it. Her eyes slipped closed and she allowed him to draw her closer. Through her eyelids, she barely registered a faint shimmer of golden light before Theoric’s lips grew more insistent and he pulled her tighter to him. It wasn’t until gasps rippled through the crowd that she pulled back and opened her eyes. Her grip on Theoric’s arms tightened, only they weren’t Theoric’s anymore. Where he once stood, Loki now grinned down at her.

Had Loki’s arms not still been around her, Sigyn might have fallen to the ground. Her knees shook, and her eyes welled.

“L-Loki?” she asked, still not believing the scene in front of her. He flashed her a dazzling smile and laughed softly.

“In the flesh,” he replied. She stared wide-eyed at him and started to draw him in to kiss him again, when Odin’s voice stopped her.

“What is the meaning of this?” the king boomed. The frantic chatter that filled the throne room died instantly. Loki smirked and turned to face him.

“Lovely to see you too, Father,” he said.

“Loki, what have you done?” Odin asked. His withered face showed little patience for his son’s tricks. “Where is Theoric?” Loki looked back to Sigyn who had shuddered at the mention of Theoric’s name.

“M-my king,” she stammered. “Th-Theoric is…he-“

“He’s dead,” Loki finished for her. More gasps echoed through the hall and Sigyn felt herself begin to sway in her spot. Loki tightened his grip on her arm to steady her.

“How did he die?” Odin asked calmly. Sigyn closed her eyes and said a silent goodbye to Loki. She knew once she told Odin what she’d done, they would never see each other again. She opened her mouth to confess, but Loki spoke before she could make a sound.

“I killed him,” he said.

“What?” Sigyn whispered.

“What?” Thor shouted.

“I killed Theoric,” Loki said again, as plainly as if he were commenting on the weather. Thor took a step forward, rage in his eyes, but Odin simply raised a hand and he stopped in his tracks.

“And what exactly gave you the right to take the life of a decorated member of my personal guard?” Odin questioned. Loki regarded his father for a moment, then turned to Sigyn and held out a hand.

“My lady,” he said softly. Sigyn took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the king. “He needs to see.” Sigyn looked between the two of them and slowly nodded. She closed her eyes, and dropped her chin to her chest, allowing her illusion to fade.

When the bruises that littered her skin came into view, Loki winced and instinctively drew her closer to him. He’d tried to heal as many as he could, but there were far more than he realized. Sigyn forced herself not to look, afraid of seeing the state she was in. She kept her eyes closed until Loki forced her to look up. Odin hadn’t so much as flinched, but out of the corner of her eye, Sigyn saw the queen with hands clasped over her mouth. Thor had faltered as well, wanting to maintain his rage but now unsure who it should be directed toward.

“Lady Sigyn came to me several days ago, terrified and in pain,” Loki began. “She told me that Theoric had done this to her and begged for my help. When I confronted him, he attacked me. He left me no other choice. If I hadn’t killed him he would have killed me, and likely Lady Sigyn.” Loki and Sigyn both held their breath, awaiting the king’s judgment. Odin was silent and stoic, as always, and waited a long time before he spoke.

“Frigga,” he said quietly. The queen stepped forward and took Sigyn’s hands, untangling her from Loki’s grip. She smiled sweetly at her and gently ran her fingers over the bruises on her face. When she reached up to touch a cut above Sigyn’s eyebrow, she winced.

“Oh, sweet child,” Frigga sighed, eyes brimming. “Her injuries are real, my love,” she called to the king. Odin inhaled deeply and nodded once. Frigga brushed her hand across Sigyn’s cheek before retaking her place beside the king. Sigyn felt Loki’s hand slide into hers as he joined her, the pair silently waiting. Just as it seemed Odin’s silence would last forever, footsteps sounded and Sigyn turned to see her mother rushing up the steps. Baldur, the Crimson Hawk Theoric had sent to keep Sigyn in her room, followed closely behind her.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” her mother shrieked. “This scoundrel has confessed to murdering my daughter’s betrothed. The only punishment must be death!”

“My king,” Baldur said, unsheathing his sword as he spoke. “It would be my honor to bring you the head of this treasonous snake.” Lightning crackled and Thor stepped forward, hammer raised.

“If you touch my brother, you’ll have me to answer to,” he threatened. Loki pulled Sigyn back and readied himself.

“Enough!” Odin roared. Baldur immediately dropped to one knee, daring not to defy his king. Thor hesitated, spinning Mjolnir in his grip, before falling back as well.

“My lady,” Odin said, directing his gaze to Sigyn’s mother “Were you aware of the injuries inflicted upon your daughter?” Sigyn watched her mother as she fumbled over her words before dropping into a low curtsey.

“My king,” she said. “I assure you, had I known I would have put a stop to it. My daughter’s safety is always the most important thing to me.”

“Liar,” Sigyn interjected. Every face in the room snapped to her.

“What did you say?” her mother hissed, momentarily dropping her façade.

“You knew the whole time,” she said, crossing the stairs and kneeling in front of her mother. “You watched him hit me. You saw the marks and the bruises and you did nothing except tell me to cover it up. That’s why I went to Loki. Because unlike you claim, my safety is the most important thing to him.” With every word she spoke, Sigyn felt the weight of her mother’s hold slip away. She never faltered, never stumbled, and never took her eyes off her mother’s face.

“I am no longer your pawn,” she whispered so only the two of them could hear. “No matter what the outcome of this day, I never want to see you again.” She rose and straightened her dress, acutely aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, and strode back to Loki’s side.

For a moment, the throne room was so still that an outsider might have confused it for an oil painting. Sigyn clutched desperately to Loki’s hand, waiting for someone to speak or move. Then, quite abruptly, Sigyn’s mother rose with a huff, and strode down the stairs and out the hall, with Baldur following behind. Another of the guards made a move to follow, but Odin waved them off.

“Let them go,” he said. “We have more pressing matters at hand.” He turned once again to address Loki. “Is there anyone who can corroborate your story?”

“Of course, Father,” Loki replied. He motioned toward the servant, who stood frightened at the foot of the stairs. “This brave young woman saw the altercation, and selflessly threw herself into the fray to save my life. Come forward, my dear.” She trembled up the stairs, and sank to her knees when she reached the top.

“My child,” Odin said. “Speak the truth of what you saw. It is a great crime to lie to a king. What did you see?”

“M-my k-king,” the frightened girl stammered, eyes still downcast. “It is as Prince Loki said. I saw him confront Sir Theoric about Lady Sigyn. Theoric attacked him and very nearly killed him. I threw myself at him in order to protect my prince. Sir Theoric pushed me away and…and…Prince Loki killed him.” Sigyn was stunned into silence. All three of them were blatantly lying to the king now, an act that could see them all beheaded. And from what she could tell, it was working.

“Thank you, child,” Odin said, dismissing the girl. She hurried back down the stairs and melted back into the crowd.

If Odin was truly vexed, his face didn’t show it. After a few moments of contemplation, the king stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

“This is truly an unprecedented situation. My son, your prince, had admitted that one of the most beloved members of the Crimson Hawks died by his hand. As offense such as this, under normal circumstances, would be punishable by death.” Sigyn pulled Loki closer to her as Odin continued.

“But, these are not normal circumstances. Given the evidence laid before me, I have decided that Prince Loki shall not be punished for this act.” The crowd reacted harshly; some called out and demanded justice while others praised the king’s decision. With a thud of his scepter, he silenced them all.

“There is, of course, another matter. The marriage laws of Asgard are binding and unwavering. The words said today are meant to seal an eternal bond that not even a king should break. But, in light of the treachery performed by my son, I offer you a choice, Lady Sigyn.” He turned to look at her, and she tensed under his gaze. “I can annul this brief marriage, and allow you to find another match. Or, if you so choose, I can do nothing. And you will remain married to Loki for the rest of your days.” Sigyn’s heart pounded in her chest.

“M-my king?” she asked, sure that there was more to come.

“The choice is yours, my lady,” Odin reiterated. “But it must be made now.” Sigyn swallowed thickly and looked at Loki. His face mirrored the hesitant look on hers, and she squeezed his hand once before turning back to address the king.

“Your Majesty,” she began, voice wavering. “I can only thank you for your grace and understanding in this most atrocious matter. While I agree, the deception performed by the prince is appalling, it doesn’t change the vows I’ve sworn here today. Both Loki and I made promises, and they are promises I do not take likely and that I intend to keep. So, if it please Your Majesty, I will remain Loki’s wife and uphold my vows.” She stood tall, clinging to every ounce of courage she had pulled forth today and kept her eyes squarely on the king. He held out a hand for her, and she stepped forward to take it, curtseying as she did. Odin tugged gently at her hand until she looked up.

“You are a princess now,” he murmured. “You bow to no one.” She gasped and he turned his attention back to the waiting crowd.

“Never before have I met one so loyal to the ways of Asgard. Our ways are old, and our customs strong. The respect Lady Sigyn has shown for them cannot be ignored or overstated.” The king motioned for Loki to join them and offered him Sigyn’s hand. “The lady has made her choice, and as such, she is no longer a lady. I, Odin Allfather, present to you, my son’s bride, Sigyn: Princess of Asgard and forevermore, Goddess of Fidelity.”

The throne room erupted into cheers. Loki swept Sigyn into his arms and spun her around, face buried in her hair. He set her down and they gazed at each other, relief settling over them for the first time since the previous night. Loki grabbed her and pulled her in, kissing her in earnest. She wound her arms around his neck and held him close. The noise of the hall disappeared around her, and all she knew was the feel of Loki’s arms around her and the taste of his lips on hers. Thor whooped loudly, reminding them that they weren’t alone, and they broke apart. Smiles stretched across both of their faces and Loki took her hand, leading her down the stairs and from the hall.

The instant the doors closed behind them, Loki’s lips found Sigyn’s once more. She allowed herself a moment to melt into him, before pushing him away.

“You are truly mad!” she scoffed at him. “Why didn’t you tell me what you had planned?”

“Because, my love, you are a terrible liar,” he said with a smile. Sigyn huffed and crossed her arms.

“I am not,” she defended meekly.

“Oh no?” Loki laughed. “Tell me a lie, right now.” He took her hands gently and wound his fingers through hers.

“I don’t love you,” Sigyn said, trying to keep her face composed.

“The most egregious lie I’ve ever heard,” Loki replied. “Which is quite an achievement, given my history.” Sigyn bit her lip in an attempt to remain serious, but quickly fell into peals of laughter. Loki joined her, gathering her into his arms.

“You’re nothing but trouble,” she sighed against his chest.

“Maybe so,” Loki agreed, kissing the top of her head. “But I’m your husband.” Sigyn’s heart swelled and she closed her eyes. For the first time in more years than she could count, Sigyn felt truly happy and safe. She was no longer under her mother’s control, and the man she loved was wrapped in her arms and had promised himself to her forever. The pair stood, wrapped in one another’s arms until the noise behind the doors died down, signaling everyone had filed out for the feast. Reluctantly, Loki broke their embrace, kissing Sigyn once again before leading her down the hall.

“Now, let’s do something about this,” he said. Loki waved his hand over the jewel in her golden belt, and the ruby vanished, replaced by a deep emerald.

“Much better,” he said with a smirk. “Come along, Princess Sigyn. I believe it’s time for our first dance.”


End file.
